Whatever We Want
by Queenoliviagrant
Summary: A real scandal or not? What if Olivia was honest in the beginning.
1. Chapter 1

"I thought you quit."

Olivia stood in the foyer balancing her purse and a car seat. She was tired and overwhelmed. She didn't want to listen to Fitz sarcasm.

"You asked me to bring Abigail."

"Thank you. I don't know why you're leaving the baby at daycare when you can bring her to work."

"Where's Natalie?"

"Waiting for you."

Olivia put the baby carrier on the floor and her purse on the coffee table. Natalie dropped the sippy cup and grinned when Olivia cooed.

"Good morning. Is Daddy giving you juice for breakfast?"

"She wouldn't drink milk."

"I missed you too." Olivia cooed when Natalie slapped her cheek.

"It's nice to meet you Abigail." Fitz whispered, lifting the sleeping infant and inhaling her scent. He begged Olivia to bring the newborn to the White House. She was six weeks and he didn't want to put her down.

"Careful, she drools." Olivia said.

"Can I take her to the oval for a few hours?"

Olivia laughed, "How are you going to get any work done with a baby?"

"Who said anything about work? I want to daydream. This was supposed to be us Olivia. You weren't supposed to be a nanny. I can still have you and our family in my daydreams."

"Put my baby down and go run the country."

Abigail opened her eyes and yawned. Fitz stared intently into her greyish-blue eyes and sleek brown hair covered in a pink headband.

"She looks like Natalie."

"You think so?"

"You don't see it?"

"They both have gray eyes and brown hair. I don't see any other similarities."

"Here you go. I guess I should get to work."

Fitz gave Abigail to Olivia. Natalie whined on her hip and Abigail snuggled into her neck. Could she handle both babies at the same time?

"It's going to be a very long day." Olivia said.


	2. Chapter 2

"One more spoonful."

Natalie frowned and spit out the oatmeal. Olivia smiled, frustrated and tired. It was hard to get her to eat healthy foods when Fitz and Angela gave her juice whenever she whined. Natalie took a sip of milk and threw the sippy cup. The noise startled Abigail and Olivia lifted her off the blanket. Natalie screamed and kicked her feet in the high chair. It wasn't afternoon yet, and Natalie was already fussy. She screamed whenever Olivia held Abigail.

"How's it going?"

"I can't keep two babies at the same time Fitz. I'm putting Abigail back in daycare."

Fitz helped Natalie out of her high chair and raised her high over his head. She squealed and he lowered her to the floor.

"You don't have to keep overextending yourself. Call me whenever you need a break."

Fitz took Abigail from Olivia and put her next to Natalie on the floor. "I want Abigail here where she belongs."

"I can't do my job with Abigail here. I have to keep them separate."

"Why?"

"I can't be a mom and a nanny at the same time."

"How about we kick Angela out, and you can just be mom to both of them?"

Olivia laughed, "If only it was that simple. We can't go back."

"Go back to what?"

"Nothing."

"Olivia, I've moved past you being with Jake. I can accept Abigail."

"You need to stop living in your daydreams. You're the President. Nothing is more important than your commitment to the United States."

"I would give it all up today if it means I can have a family with you."

"I won't let you do that."

"I want Abigail here with you tomorrow. We are not arguing about this. No is not an acceptable answer."


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, what are you doing with my milk?"

Fitz filled a sippy cup with coconut milk and breast milk. He was tired of Natalie throwing her cup whenever he wanted her to drink cow's milk, and he couldn't keep giving her juice.

"You can't give her my milk. That's for Abigail."

"You can pump more milk Olivia. You won't run out of it."

"I'm not a milk bank Fitz."

He gave Natalie the cup and she took one sip. She took another sip and finished the whole sippy cup in less than a minute.

"No more cows milk." Fitz said, getting off the floor to stretch.

"You took all my milk."

"You should really pump another bottle before Abigail wakes up."

Natalie shook the empty sippy cup and whined. Fitz looked over at Olivia.

"Fine, I'll refill the sippy cup and make another bottle."

"Great. You need to do what best for both of your babies."

"Say mama." Fitz cooed at Natalie.

"I'm her nanny Fitz. Don't confuse her."

"Mama!" Natalie said, wobbling over to Olivia.

Olivia rolled her eyes at Fitz and held Natalie. "Thanks alot. I'm sure your wife will appreciate her calling the nanny mom."

"Honestly Olivia, I really don't think Angela cares what Natalie calls you. I've never seen a mother so uninterested in her own baby. Angela wants her career not a baby or a husband."

"I'm staying out of your marriage."

"I want you to stay here tonight."

"Where is Abigail going to sleep?"

"In the bassinet. I can buy her a crib tomorrow."

"Fitz."

"You still need to start Natalie's nighttime routine, and I know you're tired. I don't want you driving tired."

"Abigail wakes up every two hours. You're not going to get any sleep Fitz."

"I can handle it."


	4. Chapter 4

"Please no waking up crying." Olivia whispered, lowering Natalie into her crib.

She couldn't handle both of them not sleeping through the night. Staying at the White House meant more crying, bottles, sippy cups and teething rings. The President was helping with Abigail. He covered his eyes and Abigail smiled when he said peek a boo.

"Can you say da da?"

"Fitz, why are you saying that to her?"

"Am I wrong Livvie?"

"That's very disrespectful to Jake."

"You've never showed me a picture of this Jake guy. I'm starting to think he exist in your imagination."

"You are still trying to find a resemblance between Abigail and Natalie. Why do you insist on trying to make Abigail yours?"

"They look like twins. That also lets me know I'm right about something else. I don't know how you and Angela came up with a plan, but you're not fooling me. I want you to know that."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You do Livvie."

"Goodnight Fitz."

"Mama is ignoring me." Fitz cooed.

"I'm having a long conversation with your wife tomorrow. Maybe she can help you with your daydreams."

"You're scared because you don't want me to give up the presidency."

"Angela was pregnant and there's nothing else to say about it."

"You don't have to be afraid Livvie. We can have whatever we want."

"I want you to be the man I voted for."

"Nothing has to change between us. I'll resign and get a divorce. We can sign a marriage license and move to Vermont."

"Wow, you do alot of planning in your daydreams. How do you run the country if you can't concentrate on anything else throughout the day?"

"I know I'm right. You can keep living in your imagination. Goodnight Livvie."


	5. Chapter 5

Olivia typed a sentence and deleted it. Fitz knew and the American people would know when this scandal was made public. Natalie tapped her arm with an empty sippy cup.

"I'll get you more milk in a few minutes." Olivia said, without looking up from her computer.

"Milk!"

"You sure are impatient." Olivia said, closing her computer and taking the plastic cup.

Natalie followed her to the mini fridge and waited for her cup. Olivia looked over at Abigail sleeping in her new crib. This was going to be their new home. Fitz handled sleep deprivation very well.

"There's going to be a lot of changes around here." Olivia said to Natalie.

Olivia smiled when Natalie stopped sipping the milk and looked up as if she could understand. She walked to Abigail's crib and held on to it with one hand and her milk in the other hand.

"Yes, another baby. Can you say Abigail?"

"Baby!"

Fitz came to the residence a few minutes later and noticed the calm look on Olivia's face. It wasn't tiredness. He let her sleep until late in the morning since it was Saturday.

"Are you having a better day?"

"We need to talk."

"I'm listening."

"You're right...about everything."

"I'm glad you're admitting that now. It would be really awkward if you told me this when their older."

"I don't want this to ruin your presidency."

"You let me worry about that. I need one thing from you. The whole story from the beginning."

"Angela was never pregnant, and Jake is a guy I have breakfast with at a coffee shop."

"So, the baby bump and the interviews we're all part of the plan?"

"Yes."

"Okay. That's all I need to know. I'll give Angela divorce papers next week, and we are going to be a family. Whether in the White House or Vermont. I'm not losing you again."


	6. Chapter 6

"You cannot divorce Angela."

Fitz ignored Cyrus and rolled the soft ball to Natalie. She grabbed it with both hands and dropped it next to Abigail.

"I have a family with Olivia."

"The babies are cute Mr. President, but you cannot give up your presidency for this scandal. It seems like you don't care about your legacy."

"Ball!" Natalie said.

Abigail whined and tears fell. Fitz lifted her off the blanket and she closed her eyes again. The sun wasn't up yet, and Cyrus was demanding an update. Fitz didn't want to wake Olivia since they both stayed up most of the night.

"Can we discuss this later? I have to get my babies clean and fed before sunrise."

"Are you Mr. Nanny or the President?"

"I'm both."

Fitz gathered the supplies for baths, diapers and outfits. He and Olivia had a routine. She handled weekdays and he took over weekends.

"You are throwing away your presidency for Olivia Pope?"

"I can have both."

"Is she pregnant?"

"No."

Cyrus heaved loudly. Fitz turned around and waited for him to leave the residence. He slammed the door scaring both babies with the loud noise.

"It's okay."

Fitz looked over at Olivia. She was still in a deep sleep. He would have to wake her soon for a few minutes. He didn't have enough milk to last until late morning.

"Milk." Natalie cried.

"One sippy cup and then we have to get ready."

Fitz opened the fridge and filled the sippy cup. While Natalie drank her milk, he filled the plastic baby tub and took care of Abigail. One hour later, they were both dressed in pink onesies. His milk supply was empty and they were down for a quick nap.

"Livvie."

"I'm so tired Fitz."

"I need you to pump more milk, and you can sleep a few more hours."

Olivia groggily reached for her pump and offered Fitz a weak smile.

"Thank you for helping me with the babies."

"Livvie, you're thanking me for doing my job. That's an insult."

Olivia screwed the cap on the full container a few minutes later. Fitz took it and gave a soft kiss.

"Goodnight or good morning." He whispered, looking out the window at the rising sun.


	7. Chapter 7

Olivia softly tapped Abigail's back and waited for a burp. It was almost night, and the weekend was going faster than usual. Natalie sat up and tears fell when she noticed Olivia holding Abigail. She wiped her eyes and Olivia reached for her with her other arm.

"Do you need some attention?"

Natalie settled in her lap and leaned on her stomach. She grabbed Abigail's foot and squeezed. The newborn kicked and cried.

"Don't squeeze her foot. That hurts."

Natalie let go of the foot and bit Olivia's stomach. The sharp pinch made Olivia bite her lip to keep her emotions in his check.

"You don't bite. Teeth are for food not bitting mama."

"Baby!"

Natalie stood and leaned on her shoulder. Olivia winced in pain when Natalie grabbed her hair and pulled hard.

"Is someone being a bad baby?"

Fitz came over to the sofa and took Natalie. She wriggled in his arms until he tickled her feet. Fitz raised her over his head when she squealed with laughter.

"She's been like this all day Fitz. I think she's jealous of Abigail."

"Of course she's jealous. Do you think she wants to share her mama with a new baby?"

"How am I supposed to give both babies quality time?"

"You're doing a great job."

"My six week checkup is next week. I want an IUD."

"Are you sure? You don't want pills?"

"No, that's why Abigail is here."

"I think we can handle another baby next year."

"I hope you're joking."

"Yeah, we both need a break." Fitz said.

"Book!"

"Break not book." Fitz said.

Natalie pointed to the bookshelf and whined.

"It is storytime." Olivia said.

"Fine, one story."

"Thanks, I'm going to get Abigail a clean onesie. You take care of Natalie."

"Whose going to take care of me?" Fitz asked.

"I'll take care of you when my doctor says I can."

Fitz chuckled and took a book off the shelf. He wasn't in a hurry. He could wait another six weeks for Olivia.


	8. Chapter 8

Natalie snatched the bottle and held tight. Abigail whined.

"Where is your sippy cup?"

"No!"

"That's Abigail's bottle. Are you being a bully?"

Fitz gave the bottle to Olivia. Natalie cried and tried to bite Abigail.

"No."

"Maybe we should switch." Olivia said.

"Yeah."

Fitz took Abigail. Natalie grinned and reached for Olivia.

"Why are you so jealous?"

"Baby." Natalie said.

"Another baby."

Olivia put Natalie over her shoulder. Angela was on her way upstairs, and Olivia wanted the babies sleep before they had the conversation. She was too calm when Fitz called. Of course she had to be professional around her staff. It would be different in the residence.

"I'm here." Angela said softly, being mindful of the babies.

"Thank you for coming. I know this has to be hard for you." Olivia said.

"That's an understatement."

Fitz made sure Natalie was sleeping before taking her off Olivia's shoulder. He put the babies in the nursery and waited for Angela to speak.

"Don't blame this on me. It was Olivia's idea."

"You agreed to it." Fitz said.

"I don't need you embarrassing me. We can't let the American public know about your affair."

"I should have never brought you into this." Olivia said.

"You're right about that."

"I'll make sure the divorce is fast. You can still work in Washington."

"So that's it?"

"I'm marrying Olivia."

"What about the fake pregnancy?"

"We will avoid giving any details about our marriage."

"Fine. You two can deal with it. I'm done."

The conversation was smoother than Olivia expected. Angela grabbed her purse and twisted her wedding ring.

"I don't need this anymore. I'm going to be happy without you and the crying baby. Welcome to motherhood Olivia. I hope you're ready. It's completely different being a nanny. You don't get to leave after your shift. Your stuck with Natalie and your newborn. I hope you can handle it."

"I can."


	9. Chapter 9

"We need to update their birth certificates."

"We do?"

"Of course. Legally, Natalie is Angela's child, and I need to establish my relationship with Abigail."

"Do we have to do that now? We should wait until you're not the president anymore."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want my babies in the spotlight."

"Olivia, it will be easier for them now. Do you really want them reading about it on social media in a few years?"

"I want to keep them safe."

"We are doing this now. I don't have a legal claim to Abigail without a birth certificate."

"It doesn't matter, unless you're planning on taking her from me in a bitter custody battle."

"I'm being serious Olivia."

"I'm not ready for that. The media is going to ruin your presidency when they find out about Abigail. They might forgive you for cheating on your wife once, but twice and two babies."

"You are still worried about my presidency."

"Let's wait. Abigail is going to know you from the beginning. We don't need formal paperwork to proof who you are to her."

"How are we going to handle medical appointments and preschool registration if we're not legal parents to both our kids?"

"Those forms only need one signature. I'll approve you for Abigail and you approve me for Natalie."

"We're changing the birth certificates tomorrow."

"No, I'm not signing or agreeing to anything."

"You can't stop me from signing Abigail's birth certificate."

"I can. You will sign it when I'm ready."

"You do know I can take a paternity test right now and sign the birth certificate."

"You're not doing that."

Fitz was getting upset, and he didn't want to wake the babies. "I'm going for a walk in the rose garden."

Olivia didn't want to argue. "Fine."


	10. Chapter 10

"Where are you going with Abigail?"

"To my office."

"No. She needs to stay here."

"I want her with me."

"You can't work and take care of Abigail."

"I'm not changing my mind Olivia."

Fitz slipped a pair of pink socks on Abigail's feet and looked around for the diaper bag. Olivia grabbed the bag and held it tight while balancing Natalie on her hip.

"Give me the bag Olivia."

"No. My baby my rules."

"Your baby?"

"My signature is on her birth certificate. When I give you permission to add yours, you can make decisions. Until then, you can take Natalie to the oval if you want to show off a baby. The public already has pictures of her. You are not putting Abigail in the spotlight until I'm okay with it."

"Okay, I'll send my staff to the store. I don't need it."

Olivia rushed to the door and blocked him from leaving.

"I'll take both of them." Fitz said, trying hard to stay calm.

Fitz smiled and reached for Natalie while holding the car seat with his other hand. She shook her head no and leaned on Olivia.

"Come to daddy."

"No!"

"I don't think so. Give me Abigail."

"No!"

Fitz smirked when Natalie yelled again. Olivia tried to put her on the floor and take the car seat from him.

"No!"

"One for me and one for you." Fitz said, seeing Natalie whine and cling to Olivia's pants leg.

"You're not taking Abigail."

"Are you going to pull the car seat out of my hand? You want her to fall. Are you that desperate to be in control of everything? How about you let me leave without a fight because I'm going to be really upset if Abigail falls out of this car seat."

Natalie was crying louder and reaching for Olivia. She couldn't risk Abigail falling if Fitz wasn't letting go. She stepped aside and put Natalie back on her hip.

"I'll call you in a few hours." Fitz said, before leaving with Abigail."


	11. Chapter 11

Olivia took another sip of wine and changed the channel. Abigail was on every news channel. Fitz would complain about her drinking. He hated waiting for fresh milk when the babies were crying. She didn't care what he wanted anymore. Let him be upset that she wasn't a cow always ready to produce fresh milk on demand.

"Milk!" Natalie said, holding the empty sippy cup.

"No, drink some water."

"Milk!"

"I'm not pumping and you are not biting me. I don't have any milk ready for you."

Natalie whined and Olivia took the sippy cup. She grabbed her bottle of water off the coffee table and filled the cup.

"No!"

Olivia groaned when the flying cup landed on a chair. She didn't screw the lid tight and the fabric was soaked. Natalie took her cup back.

"Want milk!"

Olivia grabbed a receiving blanket to dry the spill. She tried to tune out the crying. Natalie tapped her leg with the cup. Olivia snatched the cup, and the cries were louder.

"Why is she crying?"

Olivia turned around to see Fitz holding Abigail. Natalie wiped her eyes.

"Are you happy now?" Olivia asked him.

"What does she want?" Fitz asked loudly.

"Milk!" Natalie cried.

"Give her some milk."

"I don't have any pumped."

"Well breastfeed."

"No. She has teeth."

"Have you been drinking?"

"I had a sip of wine."

"Dammit Olivia. I came up here to get a bottle for Abigail, and you're drunk."

"I didn't have a full glass."

"What are we supposed to do about milk?"

"Send your staff to the store."

"Yeah, I guess I don't have a choice now. I can't have a drunk wife and drunk babies."

"I'm not your wife."

"Not yet. We are getting married. I can promise you that."


	12. Chapter 12

It would take at least an hour for someone to get to the store and back to the White House in rush hour traffic. Olivia reached for her wine glass and Fitz grabbed it.

"How much did you drink?"

"Not enough."

"Livvie."

"A few sips."

"You have to feed them. I'm not listening to crying for an hour."

Abigail whimpered Natalie kept crying. Olivia frowned unbuttoning her shirt.

"I'm not feeding Natalie. She's never breastfed, and she doesn't know how to latch. Her teeth will hurt."

"We're not arguing."

Fitz handed Olivia Abigail and put Natalie beside her. The older baby watched Abigail and leaned on Olivia's chest.

"No, I'll pump in a few minutes."

Fitz helped Natalie get in the right position and dared Olivia to challenge him. The crying stopped and Olivia closed her eyes when sharp teeth bit her.

"Are you going to throw her on the floor?" Fitz asked sarcastically.

"Don't ask stupid questions."

A few minutes later, Natalie was sleeping. Fitz smiled and tried to stay in a good mood. This was his perfect family. The world knew about the new baby, and they had a lot of questions. A press conference was scheduled for tomorrow morning. He knew Olivia was worried about her reputation. His soon to be ex-wife agreed to an interview after he asked very politely. Olivia was giving him problems. She wasn't ready for the vitriol from tabloids.

"We are updating the birth certificates later today."

"You can sign for Abigail. I'm not changing Natalie's until we leave DC. You expect me to let the world know that I had two babies with a married president?"

"Yes. We have to answer all of their questions."

"I really hate you."

"You are upset now, but you have to think about Natalie and Abigail. It's better to let the drama out now. It will be old news when our kids are older and scrolling social media. None of this will matter when they are old enough the care about my presidency."


	13. Chapter 13

"I'm blaming you." Olivia said to Fitz.

Natalie was pulling at her shirt, and she wouldn't take her sippy cup. Olivia shook her head no and Fitz laughed.

"You're a bad mom. Let her feed."

"She's not a newborn. She needs to drink from her sippy cup."

"Why?"

"Because she has teeth."

"You're being obnoxious. You know she's jealous of Abigail. You're making it worse."

"She's not biting you." Olivia said.

"When does Abigail get kicked off the boob?"

"When she gets teeth."

Natalie's eyes filled with tears and then a loud whine. Fitz looked at Abigail sleeping.

"She's going to wake Abigail."

Fitz knew Olivia didn't want to deal with both of them crying. Olivia unbuttoned her shirt and rocked Natalie until she stopped crying.

"Now she knows how to make you move fast." Fitz said.

"That's not funny."

Fitz shrugged, "She doesn't want to hold the cup."

Olivia ignored him until he made a moo sound. Natalie was getting better at not biting.

"You think I'm fat?"

"No, it's amazing that you never run out of milk. I have my own personal cow."

"I'm not giving you any milk."

"I do wonder how it taste."

"You're never going to find out."

"Are you going to be okay with the interview? I don't want you breaking down on television."

"You're not giving me any other options. I have to be okay."

"The first time we had sex after you gave birth to Natalie I knew something was different. You felt different, and you wouldn't let me kiss your breasts. I noticed a few months later, you didn't mind the kisses. It's because your milk dried up, right?"

"Yes."

"I should have been more demanding when I noticed something different. I'm still upset that you were going to hide Abigail. Did you have a plan for when I asked why you never brought her to work?"

"No. Jake was going to be her dad whenever she asked. It was the simplest answer."

"Your restaurant buddy?"

"Yeah, I don't know anything else about him. Our conversations are always about the weather and current events."

"You did all this to save my presidency?"

"I wanted you to be the man I voted for."

"I'm happy you're being honest with me now. Can you imagine dealing with all this in their tween years?"

Olivia smiled and looked down at Natalie nursing. "I think we need to deal with Natalie drinking out of her sippy cup for now."

Fitz laughed, "Good luck with that."


	14. Chapter 14

"When did you know about your husband's relationship with Ms. Pope?"

"When she was pregnant with Natalie."

"You were okay with the affair?"

"No, I didn't know how I should react. I just wanted the problem to go away. The fake pregnancy was Olivia's idea."

"Why did you agree to it?"

"I was protecting Fitz. I didn't want him to lose everything because he had an affair."

"So you let Olivia be the nanny. President Grant never noticed anything?"

"He never asked me anything about Natalie. I came home with a baby and Olivia started her new job."

"I didn't think Angela would ever go along with something like that. I asked questions when Olivia brought Abigail to the White House."

"You noticed the resemblance?"

"Yes, and I want everyone who voted for me to know that I take full responsibility for my actions. I wish Olivia had been honest. We wouldn't be here right now. Angela and Olivia are very important to me. I'm divorcing my wife, but I don't want this scandal to hurt her career. She deserves better than me. I broke our vows, and I have apologized for hurting her. I won't apologize for falling in love with Olivia. We have two children together, and we are getting married when my divorce is finalized."

"Are you upset about your husband being in love with Olivia Pope?"

"No, Fitz and I will always be friends, and I will always care about Natalie. I want him to be happy."

"Do you regret any of this Olivia?"

"I wish I never met him. I wouldn't have Natalie or Abigail, but I would have peace. It's hard knowing that I ruined a marriage. If we had never met, he could be happy with his wife, but we did meet, and I tried to walk away, but I couldn't. I'm love with this married man. I've apologized to Angela, and I hope she can find a man to love her like she deserves to be loved by her husband. Does that answer your question?"

"Yes."

Angela tried to hide her annoyance when Natalie and Abigail were brought into the interview. The cameras flashed and Olivia held Abigail. Natalie walked over to her and reached up. Could this get anymore awkward?

"Hi sweet girl." Angela said, standing with Natalie on her hip.

"She wants you." The interviewer said.

"I'm going to bring you presents for every holiday." Angela said.

"Great." The interviewer said, nodding to the cameraman.

Angela gave Natalie to Olivia when the camera stopped filming. "She needs a diaper change."

Olivia turned up her nose and Angela took perfume out her purse. "No more interviews."

"Thank you Angela." Fitz said.

"You're welcome. Goodbye Fitz."


	15. Chapter 15

"Are you happy now Mr. president?"

Cyrus tried to keep his anger in check. That was very difficult when the president was the most popular news story for his affair with Olivia. It was six months later, and he was on the cover of a new tabloid every day.

"Play!" Natalie screamed, throwing toys on the floor.

Abigail crawled to the pile of toys and laughed. Fitz pushed himself off the floor and lifted Abigail with him covering her cheeks with kisses.

"Look how big she's getting. I can't believe she's crawling already."

"You should be running the country. You are not Mr. Nanny."

"My girls are my everything."

"Mama!" Natalie screamed.

Fitz turned around to see Olivia behind him making funny faces at Natalie. She was holding a bottle and a sippy cup. She handled the last six months very well. There were no more interviews, and she ignored the media. Abigail grabbed the bottle with both hands and Natalie grabbed her sippy cup.

"How's my big girl?" Olivia asked, lowering herself to the floor.

"Two!"

"Not yet. A few more months."

"Am I the only person who cares about the Oval office right now? Mr. President you should be in your office."

"Should I work today, Livvie?"

"No, stay with us."

Cyrus wanted to break something or punch a wall. He couldn't lose his temper and scare the babies.

"I'll be in my office Mr. president."

"What's his problem?" Olivia asked Fitz.

"Bad day I guess."

"Bad!" Natalie screamed throwing a toy at Olivia. The soft ball hit her forehead.

"No throwing. Be good Natalie."

"Good." Natalie said.

Fitz took the empty bottle and tapped Abigail's back for a burp. "Dammit." He said under his breath when he realized he was wearing a suit and didn't have a burp cloth on his shoulder. It was too late. He was covered in spit up.

Olivia laughed. "You stay with them. I'll bring you another suit jacket."

"No, bring me a casual shirt. I'm not going to work today."


	16. Chapter 16

"Where is my coffee?"

Natalie poured tea in a cup and sat at the kitchen table with a plate of bacon and eggs. Olivia ran in the kitchen and grabbed a bagel. She was late for a meeting. Fitz made her sit down and eat. Abigail was still standing next to the coffee pot.

"You know I want coffee with my food."

"Sit down and stop complaining. You know I don't want you having caffeine."

"This is so unfair. All my friends drink coffee."

Fitz ignored the whining. It was a new school year and Abigail wanted independence. She didn't want him taking her to school anymore and she was dabbling in Olivia's makeup. They were 11 and 12.

"Why can't I go to a restaurant with my friends?"

"Because I said no."

Olivia smiled. Fitz was very strict. More so when it came to Abigail. She was always trying to explore Vermont. Last week, she called a taxi for a ride to a concert. She came downstairs in Olivia's heels and makeup. Olivia couldn't stop laughing. Fitz didn't think anything was funny. Abigail really thought she was going to party with her friends. This was her first day being ungrounded and she was already trying Fitz patience.

"Natalie always get what she wants."

"She follows the rules without complaining."

"I'm going to school."

"You're not walking to school alone."

"Fine, I'll wait for Natalie."

"Come on brat." Natalie said, putting her plate in the sink.

"I hate when you call me that."

Fitz smiled and opened his eyes when he heard a wail.

"Baby!" Natalie screamed.

"Fitz can you get Abigail? I need a break. You've been sleeping for hours."

"That was a nightmare."

"What?"

"Nothing." Fitz said.

Olivia was too tired to ask more questions. "I will be so glad when they are out of the baby stage."

"Don't rush it." Fitz said.


End file.
